exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Traitor
"Night of the Traitor" is the 28th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Phaeton gives orders to Lucullus to begin work on a bunker underneath Phaeton City. Marsh attempts to rendezvous with Marsala and Felson in Maine, but realizes Turner's treachery and is able to escape the trap set by the Neos. The Neo Megas claim Marsala's body, and take him to their base on Maniton Island, where they revive him. Galba and the others explain that they want him to kidnap Phaeton, for he will not surrender despite the fact that the Neo sapiens are losing the war. That way they can take charge and make peace. Marsala reluctantly agrees to their plan. Meanwhile Picasso has discovered that Phaeton is in the tunnels beneath the city. Once he notifies the Resistance they mount an operation, including Marsh, to go after Phaeton. Beneath Phaeton City, the Resistance attacks and Phaeton blames Lucullus and Gracchus. As Phaeton goes to join the battle he is ambushed by Marsala. Lucullus and Gracchus use the confusion to try and shift the blame for the Resistance assault on Livia. Phaeton is able to escape from Marsala by exiting his e-frame and utilizing the fact that the Auto Mutation Syndrome has somewhat liquefied his body to enter a sewer pipe only a few inches in diameter. As Marsala is leaving he comes across the Resistance in full retreat, and their chances of escape do not appear to be good. Marsala fires a few missiles to collapse the tunnel on the pursuing Neos. Lucullus and Gracchus, assuming that Phaeton is dead, begin to organize a purge. Phaeton arrives on the scene, however, and has them arrested instead. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Marsala *Picasso *Felson *Phaeton *Gracchus *Lucullus *Galba *Turner *Livia Quotes *In the tunnels beneath Phaeton City: ::Livia: "Construction is proceeding ahead of schedule." ::Phaeton: "But where is Lucullus? He should be supervising this project personally." ::Livia: "His duties are many, Phaeton." ::Phaeton: "Yes... perhaps too many." *The Neo megas are trying to convince Marsala to help them in their plan: ::Marsala: "Why don't you enlist the aid of the Terran Resistance? They must know the tunnels better than anyone." ::Gracchus: "The Resistance would never trust us." ::Marsala: "I am not certain I trust you." *In the central chamber beneath Phaeton City: ::Lucullus: "Livia, where is Phaeton?" ::Phaeton(enters): "I am here." ::Lucullus: "We believe we should stop making Neosapien warriors and create more Neo Megas instead." ::Gracchus: "It is new technology that will win the war, not brute strength." ::Phaeton: "I do not trust the Neo megas." ::Lucullus: "But the Neo megas have served you loyally." ::Phaeton: "Have they? Tell me Lucullus, what have you done with the body of the Neosapien traitor Marsala?!" *After Phaeton has gone to fight off the Resistance attack: ::Livia: "You will not succeed in your treason." ::Lucullus: "We... we had no part in this attack." ::Livia: "You two will be the first Neo megas to inhabit our newly completed dungeon. The guards will show it to you. Ahhh!" (Lucullus knocks her communication device out of her hand, and Gracchus pulls out a gun) ::Gracchus: "Do not move!" ::Livia: "I am second in command to Phaeton. You would not dare harm me. Not while Phaeton is free." ::Lucullus: "Phaeton will be unable to help you." ::Livia: "What?" ::Lucullus: "His guards will be shocked to discover that you have conspired with the Terran Resistance to assassinate Phaeton." ::Livia: "No one will believe you." ::Lucullus: "You will be in no position to dispute it." (pulls out his own gun) *Livia is under guard, gagged, while Lucullus speaks of avenging Phaeton rather than mourning him: ::Lucullus: "We must purge the traitors who conspired against him. Gracchus has a list of those who cannot be trusted." ::Phaeton(enters, to shocked looks): "I assume your name is at the top of the list, Lucullus." (guards proceed to carry away the two Neo Megas) Significant events, revelations, and other notes *Some of the dialogue and names is/are similiar to the film "Spartacus". Especially the dialogue concerning the list of traitors. *Phaeton City has/had a population of at least 3 million Terrans. *References to Livia’s lack of military and leadership ability. **”Abandon Hope”: Phaeton states he did trust Livia since she never considered mutiny. **”Night of the Traitor”: Phaeton says he trusts Livia since she is willing to report failure. Later she refuses to take Gracchus’s and Lucullus’s Coup d'état seriously. **”No Surrender”: Phaeton tells Livia that she lacks the ability to lie. He also states that she lacks military skill. **”The Art of War”: Livia tells Phaeton that understanding Terran art will allow the Neosapiens to win the war. In the next episode Exofleet wins the Battle of The Moon, which destroys most of the Neosapien E-frames. **”The Price of Courage”: Shiva's death apparently leaves Livia in sole command of the military on Earth, subject to Phaeton's approval. *Phaeton gives orders for all the Neo Megas, with the exception of Galba, to be executed. Phaeton does plan to have new Neo Megas created. **Considering the internal strife they created, along with the fact that they attempted to overthrow him, how does Phaeton intend to control the new Neo Megas? **In "Winged Fury" we saw that Thrax was promoted back to E-frame pilot for the same reason that Galba is spared. The person who signed Thrax's death warrant, Draconis, was executed for treason. Phaeton decided that since Draconis wanted Thrax dead, then Thrax was obviously loyal and needed to be re-assigned to combat. *Construction has begun on Phaeton's bunker, which is in the tunnels (once used by the Resistance) under Phaeton City. **By Phaeton's order all Terrans are being removed from Phaeton City. **Lucullus opposed the constuction of the bunker since Phaeton City was vulnerable to attack and the disruption that it would cause among the Terran population. He knew such mass removal would inflame the terran's hatred and give the Earth Resistance a powerful symbol to increase recruitment. *Turner is a known traitor and in the hands of the Neo sapiens, who Marsh expects will punish him for his failure. **Why was Napier surprised that Turner was a double agent? Napier is not the type of person who would refuse to consider the reality of a resistence member working for the Neosapiens. Perhaps Turner had built up more credibility than the other members or had seniority on his side. *Marsala and Marsh are reunited, but the fate of Felson is unknown. 41 28